


Too Dumb To Die

by lightbringers (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Dean Winchester is an angry sleeper. Like a bear., Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Fall Out Boy References, Gabriel is Secretly Emo, Good Parent Chuck Shurley, Group chat, Infidelity, LGBTQ Themes, Lucifer (Supernatural) is Called Nick, M/M, Meme & Vine References, Memes, Multiship, My Chemical Romance References, Prankster Gabriel, Teenage Drama, Texting, The Sam Winchester Protection Club, Vines, almost, castiel uses & understands memes & vines, crowley is the only person who thinks, crowley puts up with everyones shit, eveey ship except destiel and sabriel are minor, everyone has usernames, everyone in the tags is featured at least once, gabriel is so fucking annoying, hes actually pretty bad in context but, i mean obviously, sam is tired and done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lightbringers
Summary: dean and cas are oblivious, gabriel has a pete wentz fetish, sam wants to commit no breathe, and crowley is tired of everyone’s shit.( and lucifer still wants to bring the apacolypse, michael isn’t a dick, charlie is gayer than destiel, and jack likes to snort what he thinks if cocaine. )





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> nobody asked for this but i fucking did it anyways because there are literally 928325737280283 of these for the bandom but like 2 for spn??? like what? the? fuck??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gabriel just wants some coke, cas discovers the daddy kink, and crowley is done with cas and dean’s shit.

_**thegabeyshow** has added **impala67** , **asstiel** , **salamiwinchester** , and **crowleynotfergus** to **WAKE ME UPPP WAKE ME**_ _**UP INSIDEEE WAKE ME UP INSIDEEE CLALL MY NAME AND SAVEE MEE FROM MY DARKKK** _

**thegabeyshow** does anyone have any coke

 **salamiwinchester** i have a 2 liter bottle that's like half empty

 **crowleynotfergus** that's pessimistic

 **impala67** he means cocaine u ass

 **impala67** and u drank all the coke

 **impala67** dude what the fuck

 **salamiwinchester** sorry 🤷♂️🤷♂️🤷♂️

 **thegabeyshow** so u don't have any coke???!?!??!!!

 **asstiel** gabriel, why do you need cocaine?

 **thegabeyshow** to get high

 **thegabeyshow** obvi

 **thegabeyshow** ugh little brothers am i right

 **impala67** yeah 😤😤😤

 **salamiwinchester** 👊😔

 **crowleynotfergus** gabe i can get u some coke

 **thegabeyshow** really

 **crowleynotfergus** no i don't deal drugs i deal FAVORS fuck you

 **asstiel** logically speaking, you COULD deal drugs if it was part of the favor though.

 **crowleynotfergus** yeah but

 **crowleynotfergus** i mean

 **crowleynotfergus** shut up

 **impala67** hahahaha cas u got him

 **salamiwinchester** ☹️☹️☹️☹️ dude

 **impala67** what

 **salamiwinchester** dude

 **impala67** what

 **salamiwinchester** do u serioisly not

 **salamiwinchester** **seriously

 **salamiwinchester** see what you did

 **impala67** what

 **crowleynotfergus** dean you're an IDIOT

 **impala67** what did i do???

 **thegabeyshow** how is he so clueless

 **salamiwinchester** idk man 🤦♂️🤦♂️

 **asstiel** wait what did dean do?

 **thegabeyshow** cassie

 **thegabeyshow** lil bro

 **thegabeyshow** ur almost as clueless

 **thegabeyshow** as a fuckinh piece of mulch

 **asstiel** that's highly offensive.

 **asstiel** you know i was going to tell you where you could get your cocaine but you don't seem to care about me so i don't care about you.

 **thegabeyshow** wait no cassie i'm

 **thegabeyshow** i- i'm sowwy owo

 **asstiel** i hate you.

 **thegabeyshow** i know

 **asshole** kaia nieves is a dealer, so just ask her. jack kline called me when he was high and kept calling me his father.

 **crowleynotfergus** did he call u daddy

 **impala67** crowLEY N O

 **salamiwinchester** DKJSKANSHS

 **thegabeyshow** oh my GOD fergus macleod you will NOT speak to cassie that way

 **asstiel** no, he didn't call me daddy? why is that relevant?

 **thegabeyshow** i,,,,,,,,,,

 **thegabeyshow** i'll let dean explain that to you

 **asstiel** dean, what does daddy mean?

 **impala67** uh

 **impala67** google it

 **salamiwinchester** NO DON'T DO IT CAS

 **crowleynotfergus** DO IT DO IT DO IT

 **thegabeyshow** I AGREE WITH SAM NO DOMT GOOGLE IT

 **crowleynotfergus** LOOK AT IT ON URBAN DICTIONARY CAS

 **asstiel** is this what you meant, gabriel?

**asstiel** oh. wait. nevermind. 

**thegabeyshow** CASSIE WHY

 **thegabeyshow** U SHOULVDE LISTENED TO ME

 **asstiel** when do i EVER listen to what you tell me?

 **thegabeyshow** SINCE SAM WAS TELLING U THESAME THING

 **asstiel** but sam always agrees with you, gabe.

 **thegabeyshow** no he doesn't

 **salamiwinchester** no i don't

 **impala67** dude

 **impala67** yeah u do

 **impala67** u both do

 **thegabeyshow** ur one 2 talk

 **crowleynotfergus** i'm the only person here not in a relationship

 **asstiel** huh? could you elaborate, crowley? i'm not dating anyone, and as far as i know, nobody else is either.

 **crowleynotfergus** u are all fucking idiots i'm leaving

 **crowleynotfergus** when u get ur shit together i'll be back

_**crowleynotfergus** has left **WAKE ME UPPP WAKE ME UP INSIDEEE WAKE ME UP INSIDEEE CLALL MY NAME AND SAVEE MEE FROM MY DARKKK**_

**salamiwinchester** should we add him back

 **impala67** don't worry he's just sensitive because his fish died

 **thegabeyshow** didn't u drain the water from the tank

 **impala67** yeah because cas told me to

 **asstiel** i didn't think you'd actually do it.

 **salamiwinchester**  oh my fucking god smfh

 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gabriel is a ass (as per usual), dean watches the gabbie show, and sam just wants to know what the hell a sabriel is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sm fun 2 write and nobody’s reading it tho so lol

 

 **thegabeyshow** guys look i did a thing

 **thegabeyshow** wait

_**thegabeyshow** has added **crowleynotfergus** to  **WAKE ME UPPP WAKE ME UP INSIDEEE WAKE ME UP INSIDEEE CLALL MY NAME AND SAVEE MEE FROM MY DARKKK**_

**thegabeyshow** ok now

 **thegabeyshow** look i did a thing

 **impala67** it's four fucking am go to SLEEP

 **thegabeyshow** no

 **thegabeyshow** WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP

 **salamiwinchester** gabe

 **salamiwinchester** why

 **crowleynotfergus** FUCK YOY I LEFT FOR A REASON

 **crowleynotfergus** ARE ANY OF U DATIBG YET

 **impala67** no y

 **crowleynotfergus**  BECAUSE

 **crowleynotfergus**  FUCK YOU

_**crowleynotfergus** has left  **WAKE ME UPPP WAKE ME UP INSIDEEE WAKE ME UP INSIDEEE CLALL MY NAME AND SAVEE MEE FROM MY DARKKK**_

_**thegabeyshow** has added **crowleynotfergus** to  **WAKE ME UPPP WAKE ME UP INSIDEEE WAKE ME UP INSIDEEE CLALL MY NAME AND SAVEE MEE FROM MY DARKKK**_

**thegabeyshow** okay NOW

 **thegabeyshow** wait is cas awake

 **thegabeyshow** cas r u awake

 **thegabeyshow** he isn't let me wake him up

 **impala67** gabe let him sleep

 **crowleynotfergus** REALLY

 **thegabeyshow** he isn't waking up is he deAvenajs scmr

 **salamiwinchester** what just happened

 **impala67** lmao gabriel died yay

 **crowleynotfergus** ding dong the witch is dead

 **impala67** clap your hands and NOD YOUR HEAD

 **salamiwinchester** that's mean

 **asstiel** hi.

 **impala67** oh we traded one life for another

 **impala67** a soul for a soul

 **crowleynotfergus** thanos no

 **salamiwinchester** crowley no

 **crowleynotfergus** crowley yes

 **crowleynotfergus** is gaybriel alive

 **asstiel** yes, he woke me up when he texted the first time and i decided it would be a good idea to hide until he came to wake me up. he screamed and woke up all of our siblings.

 **impala67** i bet all 69 of them are pleased

 **crowleynotfergus** hah

 **asstiel** i do not have sixty nine siblings, dean.

 **impala67** i know

 **impala67** it was

 **impala67** nevermind

 **thegabeyshow** i'm back sorry lucifer decided to throw cold italian leftovers at me cuz i woke him

 **salamiwinchester** lucifer ?????????

 **thegabeyshow** yeah nick we call him lucifer cause he's the only kid who isn't named after an angel and he's basically satan

 **asstiel** that's accurate.

 **crowleynotfergus** lmao man give him my info i'm apart of a cult 🤩🤩🤩🤩

_**thegabeyshow** has changed their name to **gaybriel**_

**gaybriel** thank u for the user idea croweg

 **gaybriel** crowleg

 **impala67** crow leg

 **salamiwinchester** crow leg

 **salamiwinchester** jinks

 **impala67** jinkies

 **salamiwinchester** dean

**impala67** no

 **asstiel** thank you for changing your username, gabriel, i didn't understand the reference.

 **crowleynotfergus** dw cas i didn't either

 **asstiel** is that supposed to comfort me?

 **crowleynotfergus** ,,, it WAS supposed to

 **gaybriel** fuck u u ignorant sluts

 **salamiwinchester** DWIGHT

 **gaybriel** that was unintenfed

 **gaybriel** it was the gabey show

 **gaybriel** like the gabbie show

 **crowleynotfergus** oh

 **asstiel** who?

 **impala67** a youtuber

 **gaybriel** omg dean do u watch gabbie

 **impala67** no

 **salamiwinchester** he does

 **impala67** STOP SAM

 **impala67** IMM DISOWNING U 😠😠😠😠

 **salamiwinchester** okay lol bye loser

 **gaybriel** cas can i disown u

 **asstiel** not if i disown you first.

 **crowleynotfergus** i'll disown my shoe

 **crowleynotfergus** wait i have a sister oops

 **impala67** lmao man did u seriously forget about rowena

 **crowleynotfergus** yeah i did

 **crowleynotfergus** anyways

 **crowleynotfergus** gabriel what did u wake us all up for

 **gaybriel** oh i did a thing

 **asstiel** what 'thing'?

 **gaybriel** this

**impala67** WHAT THF FUKC SJSJSZNLAAK

 **salamiwinchester** SKYRHJSKSJSKSK NO NO EW

 **salamiwinchester** WHY IS HIS FABE ON MY BOFY

 **impala67** GET IT OFF PKEASE

 **asstiel** that makes me extremely uncomfortable.

 **crowleynotfergus** HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH DUDE I AM SO POSTINF TAHT ON INSTAGRAM LMAOOOO

 **gaybriel** THANK YOU TJANK YOU

 **salamiwinchester** FUCK YOU GABRIEL

 **gaybriel** gladgy

 **crowleynotfergus** HDSHJSNS FUCK MAN

 **crowleynotfergus** I STG

 **crowleynotfergus** i can't STAND IT AGH GOOD FUCKING NIGHT IM MUTING THIS SHIT

 **asstiel** oh i see it now.

 **asstiel** sabriel.

 **impala67** JSJSJSJSJDJKDKSKSOW OMG CAS

 **gaybriel** NO NO NO NO NO NO STOP

 **salamiwinchester** what

 **salamiwinchester** whats a sabriel

 **asstiel** goodnight,everyone.

 **gaybriel** CAS NO I WILL KILL YOUNIN YOUR FUCKINSF SLEEP

 **asstiel** and these texts will prove it was you.

 **impala67** JRKSKALSMAJSJS

 **gaybriel** PRISON WODHL BE WORTH IT HOU FUCKER I HATE YOU

 **salamiwinchester** can someone explain what a sabriel is

 **impala67** DJSJSJSJBDOsprndjwkKWLEKE

 **impala67** THATS MY CUE TO SKEDADDLE

 **gaybriel** skedaddle

 **impala67** STFU THIS IS ABOYT SABRIEL LMAO

 **salamiwinchester** i can hear dean cackling what's a sabriel

 **gaybriel** fuck u dean

 **impala67** no

 **impala67** and use protection pls

 **gaybriel** KSJSBSBJS STOP

 **gaybriel** oh god

 **salamiwinchester** gabe

 **salamiwinchester** gabe what's a sabriel

 **gaybriel** gn 🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪

 **salamiwinchester** wait

 **salamiwinchester** is anyone awake

 **salamiwinchester** hello

 **salamiwinchester** whats a sabriel

 


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> satan joins the chat, cas is a virgin, and chuck picks his favorite.  
> oh, and dean is NOT GAY.

_**gaybriel** has added **satan666** to **WAKE ME UPPP WAKE ME UP INSIDEEE WAKE ME UP INSIDEEE CLALL MY NAME AND SAVEE MEE FROM MY DARKKK**_

**asstiel** gabe why

 **gaybriel** y what

 **asstiel** you added nick

 **satan666** it's lucifer you dick

 **crowleynotfergus** oh this is lucifer

 **crowleynotfergus** hey man u wanna join my cult

 **satan666** fuck yeah

 **satan666** we can sacrifice cass and michael they're virgins

 **gaybriel** michaels a virgin !?????????!!

 **impala67** cas is a virgin?

 **asstiel** i hate you, nick.

 **satan666** that's satan 2 u u little shut

 **asstiel** no it's not.

 **asstiel** and yes i am a virgin.

 **impala67** but why?

 **salamiwinchester** oh no

 **asstiel** have you even seen me?

 **crowleynotfergus** oh shit

 **impala67** cas stop being so down on urself

 **gaybriel** yeah baby bro it's good

 **crowleynotfergus** sam's still a virgin don't feel bad

 **crowleynotfergus** we can sacrifice him luci

 **satan666** fuck yeah

 **impala67** nobody's sacrificing any virgins

 **salamiwinchester** guys i'm in CLASS

 **gaybriel** we all are wdym

 **salamiwinchester** i like to PAY ATTENTION

 **asstiel** sam, it's simple to multitask.

 **satan666** lmao even cass texts during class 😤😤

 **asstiel** gabriel is beside me in history, and he keeps poking me with his pencil. and i can text in history since dad never calls me out because i'm his favorite.

 **crowleynotfergus** oh shit

 **gaybriel** no IM his favorite

 **satan666** well we all know it's not me

 **satan666** and michael's a dick tbh

 **satan666** and i always forget raphael exists but when i remember him i remember he's a bigger dick than michael

 **impala67** who's raphael??

 **satan666** exactly 😔😔😔😔

 **gaybriel** so i'm his favordgsdhdxfj m

 **crowleynotfergus** oh no gabriel's dead

 **satan666** fuck yeah

 **salamiwinchester** rip man

 **impala67** lmao since he's gone cas is chucks favorite

 **gaybriel** I don't have a favorite

 **satan666** dad no

 **crowleynotfergus** HOLY SHIT MR SHURLEY DID YOU TAKE GABE'S PHONE LMAO

 **gaybriel** I did lmao

 **salamiwinchester** omg

 **impala67** who's ur favorite

 **gaybriel** I mean

 **gaybriel** If I had to choose, it would be Castiel

 **asstiel** HAH IN YOUR FACE, GABRIEL.

 **crowleynotfergus** oh my god

 **satan666** i'm screaming dad why

 **gaybriel** Why not?

 **satan666** ndjsbdhsjsja

 **gaybriel** Gabriel's not gonna get his phone back until tonight. He's gonna be pissed but I don't care

 **salamiwinchester** bahahahah

 **crowleynotfergus** ok mr shurley can u leave this is awkward

 **gaybriel** Sure. 

 **crowleynotfergus** that was rlly unethical man

 **crowleynotfergus** is he off gabe's phone cas

 **asstiel** yeah but gabe's phone is on his desk and it keplrhdmfkcnv

 **asstiel** wassUP FUCKERS ITS GABE

 **crowleynotfergus** oh dear lord

 **satan666** domt use that lanagues around me

 **crowleynotfergus** when you learn to type correctlt

 **crowleynotfergus** FUVK

 **salamiwinchester** guys im scREAMING I LOVE AP LATIN SOSHJSJS

 **impala67**  that’s only smth a nerd would say 

 **impala67** and wHAT HAPPEND

 **satan666** SPILL THE FUCKING TEA

 **salamiwinchester** SO WE HAD TO WRITE AN ESSAY ABOUT OUT BIGGEST QUESTIONS IN LIFE IN LATIN RIGHT

 **salamiwinchester** AND BALTHAZAR STOOD UP AND GAVE HIS AND IT WAS ABOUT MY KEN DOLLS DONT HAVE DICKS KDNSKAMEJSLLANSKALS

 **salamiwinchester** MS TRAN SENT HIM TO THE PRINCIPALS

 **crowleynotfergus** OH MYGOD OH MY GO D DHDKSKJ

 **satan666** HAHAHAHA

 **asstiel** i got my phone back.

 **asstiel** and holy SHIT HAHA.

 **impala67** that period seems passive aggressive cas

 **satan666** u spell it like c a s ?

 **impala67** yeah that's not how u do it?

 **satan666** have u even read my texts man i specially spelled it c a s s ?

 **crowleynotfergus** but y there's only on s in his name???

 **satan666** cause he's in ass

 **asstiel** that's mean, NICK.

 **satan666** ITS LUCIFER I STG CASTIEL

 **salamiwinchester** its cas

 **satan666** how about we ask CASS

 **asstiel** you... can spell it however you wish. i don't care. it's just a shortened version of my name.

 **impala67** so that means it's cas

 **asstiel** cas does look better

 **satan666** are u guys dating yet??? omfg

 **asstiel** no?

 **impala67** uh

 **impala67** yeah no

 **impala67** cas is way out of my league

 **impala67** and i'm not gay

 **salamiwinchester** ohmy fucking GOD crowley are you seeing this

 **crowleynotfergus** i'm

 **crowleynotfergus** bye

_**crowleynotfergus** has left **WAKE ME UPPP WAKE ME UP INSIDEEE WAKE ME UP INSIDEEE CLALL MY NAME AND SAVEE MEE FROM MY DARKKK**_

**salamiwinchester** the bee movie but it speeds up everytime crowley is added to or leaves the chat

 **satan666** ofc everyone leaves when i'm added fuck u

 **satan666** i'm just gonna add my friends

 **asstiel** do you mean your only friends? ( aka the remainder of our siblings? )

 **salamiwinchester** OHHHHHH

 **impala67** JSJSJSSJSKSLLS

 **satan666** fuck you castiel

 **asstiel** that's incest.

 **salamiwinchester** i'm cryinfdjsnsna

 **impala67** me 2

 **satan666** THANK FUCKING GOD THE BELL RANG SKKSHSHSKWPld

 **asstiel** i thought you didn't use that language.

 **satan666** FUCK YUO C A S S HOLE

_**asstiel** has changed their name to **casshole**_

**satan666** fuck u

 **asstiel** you're disgusting.

 **satan666** ik

 


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam can’t tell the difference between a plus sign and a cross, castiel LOVES the office, and dean is an insensitive jerk.

**satan666** guys

 **satan666** the school made a new rule

 **impala67** is it dress code because if so the dehumanize women and are sexist

 **casshole** i agree with dean!

 **salamiwinchester** 😦😦😦😦😦😦😦😦 shocker. cas agreed with dean.

 **gaybriel** omg i know what ur talking about LUCIFER

 **satan666** stfu

 **salamiwinchester** wait what’s the rule????

 **satan666** nobody can be named after satan

 **salamiwinchester** HSJSLAKSBSOS LMAO IN YOR FACE NICHOLAS

 **satan666** how did u know my name is nicholas????????

 **casshole** i told him.

 **satan666** cass why

 **casshole** because. nicholass.

 **casshole** fuck you.

 **gaybriel** BSHSJKSKKESLS SNSD KSSJS DKOEPDKS CAST I E L

 **gaybriel** NO SWEARING ON MY CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVSER

 **salamiwinchester** GASP

 **salamiwinchester** CASTI E L YOU ARE A DEVIL WORSHIPPER AND WE MUST CLEANSE YOU IN HOLY WATER

 **impala67** I CAN MAKE THE HOLY WATER LET ME LET ME

 **salamiwinchester** NO

 **salamiwinchester** BECAUSE U’LL JUST BOIL IT AND SAY UR BOILING THE HELL OUT OF IT

 **satan666** I LOVE THAT VINE FUCK SKSJOAKAPSLENSO

 **satan666** but anyways

 **satan666** apparently mr asshole shurley wanted to get payback and convinced all the teachers that anyone in their right mind who’d name themselves lucifer is possessed and he got anything devil-y banned from the school

 **casshole** that’s unethical. but whateveras long as everyone’s forced to call you nick

 **gaybriel** what did he wanna get payback 4

 **satan666** when i threw his italian leftovers at u 4 waking me up

 **salamiwinchester** I LOVE CHUCK

 **salamiwinchester** HES LITERALLY GOD

 **impala67** and his sons are angels

 **impala67** and satan

 **casshole** satan was god’s favorite and most beautiful angel before he fell

 **gaybriel** stfu cas nobody asked u

 **salamiwinchester** the power of christ compels you ➕➕➕➕➕➕➕

 **gaybriel** sam wtf

 **salamiwinchester** its a cross

 **satan666** that’s no fucking cross

 **impala67** yeah i agree

 **impala67** this is a cross ✝️✝️✝️✝️✝️✝️

 **gaybriel** that’s a fucking plus sign

 **gaybriel** get ur shit 2gether

 **salamiwinchester** fuck you all

 **salamiwinchster** nyoom nyoom fuck YOU

 **satan666** cooKIE MONSTER

 **casshole** kevin ?????!!!!!

 **impala67** cas what’re u talking about

 **casshole** kevin malone when oscar made the parody video of him as the cookie monster??

 **casshole** from the office.

 **impala67** what’s the office ????

 **gaybriel** oh god

 **satan666** please dean take it back

 **satan666** don’t get him started on the office

 **satan666** he’s highkey obsessed

 **casshole** dean.

 **impala67** ,,yes

 **casshole** we can no longer be friends.

 **impala67** cuz i’ve never seen ur stupid show???

 **gaybriel** HE JUST SCREAMED DEAN.

 **gaybriel** ARE YOU HAPPy

 **salamiwinchester** DEAN APOLOGIZE

 **impala67** where’ve u been

 **salamiwinchester** i ate ur leftover pie

 **impala67** FUCK U

 _ **casshole** has changedthe name_ _of the chat to_ ** _dean is stupid and i hate him_**

 _ **casshole** has left_  ** _dean is stupid and i hate him_**

_**gaybriel** has added **casshole** to **dean is stupid and i hate him**_

_**casshole** has left_  ** _dean is stupid and i hate him_**

_**gaybriel** has added **casshole** to **dean is stupid and i hate him**_

_**casshole** has left_  ** _dean is stupid and i hate him_**

_**gaybriel** has added **casshole** to **dean is stupid and i hate him**_

**casshole** leave me alone i’m mourning by watching vines you assholes.

 _ **casshole** has left_  ** _dean is stupid and i hate him_**

 **satan666** damn he’s REALLY pissed

 **satan666** r u going to apologize or not

 **impala67** all over a show???

 **impala67** no i’m not

 **gaybriel** sigh

 **salamiwinchester** it’s never gonna become canon

 **salamiwinchester** they could be jim and pam

 **salamiwinchester** but dean is stupid so

 **satan666** yeah

 **salamiwinchester** lol

 **impala67** what

 **gaybriel** nothing u need 2 worry about


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gabriel is secretly emo, michael isn’t that big a dick, jack likes to snort anything he can, and dean finally starts to come to terms with his flaming gay crush on castiel. 
> 
> ( and sam unofficially becomes head of the destiel-get-together-team, with gabriel. if only those two idiots would realize they would be perfect together. )

**gaybriel** guys

 **gaybriel** hello

 **gaybriel** is anyone on

 **gaybriel** hewwo?!?!??

 **gaybriel** fuck this

_**gaybriel** has added **crowleynotfergus** , **cocaineboi** , **surely.michael** , and **cocaineboi** to **dean is stupid and i hate him**_

**gaybriel** hELLO????

 **gaybriel** I FUCK MY DOG

 **crowleynotfergus** whoa that is not ok

 **cocaineboi** wht s ths cht

 **casshole** ,,,jack, you can use vowels when you type.

 **cocaineboi** ths s qkcr

 **casshole** no it's not.

 **cocaineboi** ok fine

 **satan666** whosoever lieth with a beast shall surely be put to death.

 **casshole** exodus 22:19

 **casshole** wow, NICK, i'm impressed

 **satan666** fuck u

 **gaybriel** oh so now luci's on

 **gaybriel** get it cause ur not allowed to be called lucifer

 **casshole** oh shit

 **satan666** s t op

 **gaybriel** n e v e r

 **casshole** ew dean's on here.

 **casshole** goodbye.

 _ **casshole** has left_  _ **dean is stupid and i hate him**_

 **crowleynotfergus** wait what happened

 **salamiwinchester** dean insulted the office and now cas is pissed at him

 **satan666** they're still not over that??????

 **cocaineboi** oh no dean's an idiot

 **impala67** hey ur mean

 **crowleynotfergus** bahahah lovers squabble

 **gaybriel** KSJSKALS IM JUST IMAGINING U SAYING THAG IN UR FUCKING BRISTSIH ACCENT OMFG SKSNDHJvsndb. c

 **satan666** DKSJSJSLDKFKEP

 **impala67** JHEKSKSN OMGOMGOMG HAAHHAHA

 **salamiwinchester** HOLY FUCK

 **cocaineboi** wait crowleg has an accent??

 **cocaineboi** **crowley

 **crowleynotfergus** FUCK I CANT ESCPATE IT

_**gaybriel** has changed **crowleynotfergus** name to **crowleg**_

**impala67** ENDHSKAKABDJSBDODNDLSMAK

 **salamiwinchester** i'm cryinf

 **gaybriel** **crying

**crowleg** is that,,,

 **crowleg** pete wentz

 **gaybriel** oh shit gotta blast

 **impala67** GAVRIEL R U EMO SJSBDKFJKE

 **gaybriel** NO PFFTFFYUDJS

 **surely.michael** liar. u have like 50 posters of pete wentz in ur room and u had me but you eyeliner

 **salamiwinchester** michael oh my gof

 **surely.michael** hi

 **crowleg** i thought u were articulate

 **surely.michael** i am. i just don't bother when texting

 **impala67** i'm more focused on the face that GABE IS EMO BAHAHHA

 **satan666** SAME SKSNSPSKFN

 **impala67** SOMEONE TELL CAS

 **crowleg**  🤦🤦🤦🤦🤦🤦🤦🤦🤦🤦🤦🤦

 **surely.michael** did they break up or smth

 **impala67** no y does everyone assume that

 **impala67** i mean

 **impala67** he isn't here so

 **impala67** uh

 **salamiwinchester** omg

 **salamiwinchester** its happening

 **salamiwinchester** gabe get the camera

 **impala67** he's my best friend

 **impala67** and he's hot

 **impala67** and i'm not gay but

 **salamiwinchester** bisexuality is a friend to mankind

 **impala67** and even if i DID like him more than my bff

 **impala67** he doesn't like me back

 **impala67** and he's pissed at me

 **crowleg** THANK YOU THANK YIU THANK YDODY

 **satan666** ITS FINALLY BEEN ADMITTED WTF SKSBDHSKSN

 **satan666** HOW DID IT TAKE THIS LONG

 **surely.michael** i thought they were already dating????

 **cocaineboi** sam is this important i barely know u people

 **gaybriel** IT IS JACK IT IS ITS THE MOST IMPORTANT MOMENT I. HISTORY SHSBNAMSNzjs

 **cocaineboi** OKAY

 **cocaineboi** YAY GO DEAN

 **crowleg** THANK FUVKIDNDG GDO YOUR INCOMPEMT ASS RAELIZED U LOVE HIM

 **impala67** i wouldn't say it's LOVE

 **salamiwinchester** stfu it's love

 **impala67** i mean,,,,,,,,,, i'm never gonna tell him

 **impala67** caused it would fuck up our friendship

 **impala67** and he's WAY to good for me

 **surely.michael** i mean

 **surely.michael** that's true

 **satan666** stfg mikey were accomplushing smth gere

 **surely.michael** whatever luci

 **gaybriel** how much do u wanna bet he's gonna say

 **satan666** DONT FUCJING CALL ME THAT DJSBSMSJ

 **crowleg** okay nick

 **satan666** KSJSBSJ STOP I AM THE LORD OF HELL U SHALL BOW DOWN TO ME

 **cocaineboi** wait i'm confused is ur name lucifer luci or nick??????

 **satan666** ITS LUCIFER

 **salamiwinchester** GUYS

 **salamiwinchester** SHUT

 **salamiwinchester** THE

 **salamiwinchester** FUCK

 **crowleg** DOWN

 **salamiwinchester** UP

 **crowleg** oh

 **salamiwinchester** DEAN LOVES CAS

 **gaybriel** WE ALL KNOW THAT

 **gaybriel** AND WE MUST ACT ON IT

 **salamiwinchester** EXACTLY

 **surely.michael** are they dating???

 **satan666** no

 **satan666** surprisingly

 **gaybriel** DEAN

 **gaybriel** HOMECOMING IS COMING UP SOON

 **salamiwinchester** OHMYGOD YES

 **crowleg** ENSNKSSJ YES

 **impala67** he'll say no

 **surely.michael** no he won't

 **impala67** yeah he will

 **crowleg** ur incompetent

 **crowleg** WE NEED IDEAS

 **crowleg** DEAN UR GOING 2 ASK HIM WHETEHER U LIEKE IT OR NOT

 **impala67** fuck i don't want to

 **impala67** i'm scared

 **salamiwinchester** don't be scared be happy he'll say yes

 **gaybriel** DOES ANYOJE HAVE IDEAS

 **satan666** OH I GOT ONE

 **satan666** U GET NAKED AND COVER URSELF IN BEES AND LAY ON HIS BED HE LOVES BEES AND YOU SO PERFECT COMBO

 **impala67** i am NOT doing that

 **salamiwinchester** that's a terrible idea jfc

 **cocaineboi** oh u should get cocaine and write it out for him

 **gaybriel** i vote for that one

 **salamiwinchester** gabe no

 **surely.michael** gabe cocaine is rlly bad

 **gaybriel** shh i don't do it often

 **gaybriel** and i think kaia sells sugar not cocaine

 **cocaineboi** idk man but if i can snort it it works

 **gaybriel** i agree

 **salamiwinchester** SJSJJASN STFU WE MEED IDEAS

 **surely.michael** maybe a strongly worded letter shoved into his locker

 **salamiwinchester** dean can't write for shit

 **impala67** ^^

 **crowleg** how about you just ask him

 **salamiwinchester** god no he needs to ASK him

 **crowleg** oh yeah he does 🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃

 **gaybriel** we need a females advice

 **salamiwinchester** i agree

 **impala67** i don't

_**gaybriel** has added **hc.johnson** to **dean is stupid and i hate him**_

**salamiwinchester** hannah how should dean ask cas to homecoming

 **hc.johnson** bees

 **salamiwinchester** i elected to eliminate anything involving bees due to lucifer's childishness and everyone will listen to me cause i'm head of the destiel club

 **hc.johnson** when did this happen

 **hc.johnson** ,,and,,,,, lucifer??

 **satan666** hi

 **hc.johnson** ok i'm not even going to ask

 **hc.johnson** i'm sure cas will say yes to however dean asks him

 **crowleg** i told you

 **impala67** should i give him a pie??

 **hc.johnson** dean,,, honey cas hates pies but he eats them because you like them

 **impala67** what.

 **satan666** it's like a reverse office

 **salamiwinchester** omg

 **surely.michael** i'm missing something

 **salamiwinchester** oh dean's obsessed with pies & we filled u in on the office thing

 **hc.johnson** okay yeah i'm not going to ask

 **hc.johnson** but dude just like ask him if he wants to go to homecoming with you

 **hc.johnson** thank u for this wonderful experience but uhh i'm gonna blast

_**hc.johnson** has left dean is stupid and i hate him_

**gaybriel** YAY

 **impala67** uh

 **impala67** okay so

 **impala67** ig i'm gonna ask cas out

 **surely.michael** shouldn't u apologize first

 **impala67** oh shit

 


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael really is a virgin, sam is now sally, and dean apologizes to cas.

**salamiwinchester** michael ur a virgin right

 **surely.michael** that's none of ur business sally

 **crowleg** so u are

 **surely.michael** shh

 **surely.michael** omfg **sammy

 **salamiwinchester** SALLY SKSDKSLMSZKLFBDJKS

_**salamiwinchester** has changed their name to **SALLY**_

**satan666** saLLY

 **surely.michael** shut up nick

 **satan666** fuck u i don't use that name

 **gaybriel** mm shut up nick yes u do

 **gaybriel** dean have u apologized 2 cas yes

 **impala67** uh.

 **impala67** no not yet

 **SALLY** YOU IDOT

 **crowleg** idiot**

 **impala67** sorry??? i'm just scared he'll be mad

 **gaybriel** he won't be

 **SALLY** yeah

 **satan666** he loves u 2 much

 **crowleg** ^^

 **impala67** no he doesn't but shsjlsns i'll try??

 **impala67** i'll send him a pm rn

 **cocaineboi** good luck!!!!

 **satan666** don't fuck it up

 **gaybriel** yeah i'll kill u if u do

 **surely.michael** then i'll kill u again

 **crowleg** and i'll piss on ur grave

 **SALLY** i'll shit on ur grace

 **impala67** jfc man ok i get the point

 

* * *

 

 

_private message between you and **casshole**_

**impala67** hey cas i'm really sorry for being an ass the other day??

 **impala67** i feel like shit and you haven't even looked at me in school

 **impala67** i'm just really sorry buddy

 **casshole** sure, haha.

 **impala67** what do you not accept it?

 **casshole** dean, i'm glad you aren't nearly as incompetent as i pegged you to be.

 **impala67** what the fuck man i just insulted a tv show why are you so pissed??

 **casshole** it wasn't 'just' the tv show, dean. you've done countless numbers of things since we've become friends that remind me that you just don't care as much as i do.

 **casshole** i'm sorry, but i just can't be your friend anymore if you're going to treat me like shit.

 **impala67** what r u talking about??

 **casshole** oh, i think it's pretty obvious. all of the girls? the way your 'flings' and hookups would always come first? you clearly don't care.

 **impala67** cas

 **impala67** let me explain !!!!

 **impala67** cas i'm sorry

_**your message can not go through. this user has blocked you.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s a short n not rlly sweet chapter lol i’m not even sorry u rlly thought it was gonna be that easy???  
> and lmao i haven’t had time to actually shoot any GOOD shit out of my ass psjsnsksm because of this and uhh personal stuff lmao


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack i’m confused, gabriel’s lifesize pete wentz cardboard cutout was destroyed, dean is ( still ) an asshole, and lucifer likes to violently flirt with he-who-shall-not-be-named. 
> 
> ( who just so happens to be crowley, and not voldemort. though there isn’t a large difference between both of them. )

**surely.michael** dean what the fuck did you do

 **impala67** it wasn't my fault!!!!!!!!

 **impala67** he blocked me before i could explain

 **gaybriel** explain what exactly

 **gaybriel** because cas just fucking

 **gaybriel** he just fucking took my life size cutout of pete wentz

 **gaybriel** and punched a hole in it

 **satan666** thank god he took that masturbating tool away

 **crowleg** dean did you fuck up

 **SALLY** i saw dean fuck up and what the fuck did you do i'm here to kill you

 **impala67** i didn't do anything!!

 **impala67** i apologized and he got all pissy

 **SALLY** what

 **SALLY** did

 **SALLY** he

 **SALLY** say?

 **impala67** that i didn't care for him?? and i treat him like shit????

 **gaybriel** oh shit dude

 **gaybriel** he's really pissed

 **gaybriel** he's crying i think

 **gaybriel** i can't tell over the three cheers 4 sweet revenge cd playing

 **SALLY** dean u made him listen to mcr how dare u

 **gaybriel** hey they aren't bad

 **surely.michael** yeah they are

 **crowleg** fuck u they're good

 **satan666** i agree they're amazing

 **SALLY** shut up march 22

 **gaybriel** i-

 **SALLY** remember we're pissed at dean for fucjing up

 **crowleg** oh yes

 **satan666** dean i'm so disappointed why did you do this

 **gaybriel** u just made everything harder

 **surely.michael** yeah 😡😡😡😡

 **impala67** i'm sorry!!!

 **gaybriel** ugh whatever i'll try to talk to him

 **impala67** thank you gabriel

 **impala67** i didn't mean to fuck everything up

 **impala67** i miss him

 **impala67** god i think i do love him

 **SALLY** yes we established this

 **impala67** shut the fuck up nobody even wants you here

 **surely.michael** is that filthy frank

 **impala67** yes

 **SALLY** dean no

 **SALLY** he's joji now

 **SALLY** u unfiltered shit

 **crowleg** did u mean unfiltered

 **crowleg** unfiltered

 **crowleg** unfiltered

 **satan666** i think you both meant uncultured

 **crowleg** FUCK U HDHDJSKS I HATE U

 **satan666** right back @ u hon

 **surely.michael** uh

 **SALLY** crowcifer

 **satan666** 🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔

 **gaybriel** ok so uh dean

 **gaybriel** i've gotta say

 **gaybriel** i'm sorry man i've never seen him this mad

 **impala67** oh

 **gaybriel** but he said he'll join the chat?? again???? as long as we don't talk about the whole,, fight thing

 **gaybriel** he unblocked u but only if u don’t pm him

 **gaybriel** honestly i think he just thinks you don't like him,,, like in y'know THAT way

 **gaybriel** and you should tell him but tbh i'd give it a little while

 **gaybriel** maybe like two weeks before homecoming??

 **impala67** ok so

 **impala67** three weeks from now??

 **gaybriel** yeah ig

 **crowleg** why was he so pissed??

 **gaybriel** because he thinks that dean cares more about sex than him. and i think hes had a crush on dean for years but never really admitted it?? and once he did dean started hooking up

 **surely.michael** oh SHIT

 **gaybriel** how many times have u blown cas off

 **satan666** poor choice of words

 **SALLY** omg

 **gaybriel** how many times have u ditched cas @ an event or smth cause u found a girl or smth

 **impala67** uh

 **impala67** oh no

 **crowleg** that seems bad

 **impala67** i,,

 **impala67** it got worse when i went into Gay Panic™️

 **gaybriel** oh not the gay panic

 **satan666** gay panic is the worst man

 **impala67** yeah but i realized i'm bi and sksnsjsksj

 **impala67** i really have been an asshole

 **gaybriel** yeah,, he also said that you've said a few things to him

 **satan666** this is like an episode of keeping up with the kardashians

 **satan666** it's honestly THAT dramatic

 **impala67** what,,, did i say to him??

 **gaybriel** if you don't remember, i shouldn't tell you

 **gaybriel** but apparently

 **gaybriel** quite recently

 **gaybriel** you said that he's dead toyou?

 **crowleg** okay that's REALLY bad

 **surely.michael** dean-

 **satan666** d e a n.

 **SALLY** IM GONNA KILL U U FUCKEF UP SO FUCJING BAD KSHDJS FUCM U

 **impala67** oh my

 **impala67** i'm actaukky cruing fhsvssiaopa

 **impala67** i feelnso abd i dogn eventremeber dsyaing that shti

 **SALLY** YOU SHOULD

 **gaybriel** well uh

 **gaybriel** i'm gonna add cas?? just act like nothings changed at all

 **SALLY** this ship is gonna burn in hell and i'll be going down with it

 **satan666** yeah but at least i'll be in control of it

 **crowleg** whoa yeah no way

 **satan666** yes way

 **gaybriel** i'm adding him shut up

 **gaybriel** wait

_**gaybriel** has changed the name of the chat to **pete wentz fuckers**_

**SALLY** aw shit

_**gaybriel** has added **casshole** to **pete wentz fuckers**_

**satan666** oh hey cas

 **satan666** lmao u missed out on a lot

 **casshole** yes, i know lucifer. i know how much you all text.

 **cocaineboi** ok seriously wtf is this guy's name

 **cocaineboi** is it lucifer or nick or nicholas or luci or crowcifer wtf is happeneing

 


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> balthazar and rowena are introduced, dean is jealous, gabriel reads fanfiction, and lucifer has written fanfiction.

**impala67** *distant whistling*

 **SALLY** EVERYNIFHT IN MY DREAMMMS

 **impala67** I SEE YOU

 **SALLY** I FEEL YOUUUU

 **impala67** TAHT IS HOW I KNOWW WYOULL GO ONNNN

 **crowleg** oh dear LORD.

 **satan666** FARRR ACROSS THE DISTANCE

 **gaybriel** ANS SPACESSSS BETWEEENNN USSS

 **SALLY** YOU HAVE COME TO SHOWWWW

 **impala67** YOU GO ONNNNNN

 **crowleg** cas add balthazar

 **casshole** omg okay

_**casshole** has added **balthastar** to **pete wentz fuckers**_

**impala67** NEARRRR

 **SALLY** FARRRRR

 **satan666** WHEREVEERRRR U ARE

 **crowleg** how are they so in sync

 **surely.michael** i don't know

 **gaybriel** I BELEIVE THE HEART GOES ONNN

 **balthastar** CASSIE WHY DHDJDHSJNSBDJFND FUCK

 **SALLY** ONCE MORE

 **impala67** YOU OPENNNN THE DOOOR

 **gaybriel** AND YORE HEAR IN MY HEARTTT

 **satan666** AND MY HEART WILL GO ONNNNNNNNN

 **casshole** sorry, balthazar.

 **balthastar** i fucking HATE THIS SONG FUCK U CELINE DION

 **balthastar** why

 **casshole** but,,

 **casshole** why not?

 **satan666** he has a point

 **satan666** WAIT

 **satan666** YOURE THE KID WHO DID THE ESSAY ABOUT KEN DOLLSDICKS IN SAMS LATIN CLASD

 **balthastar** oh yes that was me

 **balthastar** i'm a legend 🤩🤩🤩🤩

 **casshole** no you arent, shut up.

 **surely.michael** wait how do u know cas

 **balthastar** were in math 2gether

 **balthastar** u don't talk about me??

 **gaybriel** he's never mentioned u

 **gaybriel** i didn't think he had any other friends except for hannah

 **casshole** wow, rude.

 **casshole** also shut up about me, i don't like this.

 **balthastar** but i like it 🤪🤪🤪

 **impala67** whoa man

 **balthastar**  🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪

 **crowleg** i can,,, sense,,,,,,

 **crowleg** jęâłøūšÿ

 **SALLY** crowleg stfu

 **crowleg** fuck u sam

 **impala67** pls don't touch my brother in any Unholy way

 **crowleg** gladly

 **crowleg** u know what's sad

 **crowleg** rowena's never said anything relatively similar to that about me

 **satan666** omg hahaha

_**crowleg** has added **witchbitch** to **pete wentz fuckers**_

**gaybriel** guys stop adding ppl 😡😠😡😠😠😡😠😡😠😠😡

 **crowleg** no

 **witchbitch** i worship satan everyday

 **satan666** ,,i worship myself everyday 2

 **witchbitch** omg my sacrifices have been made

 **witchbitch** ily

 **satan666** ilyt small one

 **balthastar** i smell a new ship

 **crowleg** no.

 **SALLY** why not, crowley??

 **crowleg** my sister and HIM?

 **crowleg** hell no.

 **impala67** sure that's the only reason ;))))

 **surely.michael** ^^

 **witchbitch** oh dear

 **gaybriel** were queer

 **balthastar** okay gabriel

 **gaybriel** it's the name of

 **gaybriel** nevermind

 **witchbitch** no tell us what's it the name of

 **gaybriel** a fanfiction

 **gaybriel** on wattpad

 **surely.michael** BAHEHEBAHSJDJDHSHSJ U READ FANFICTION

 **gaybriel** uh

 **gaybriel** yes

 **satan666** hey calm mikey down i've written fanfiction

 **surely.michael** WTF NICK SVDJDBSHSJDNKCLF

 **satan666** its LUCIFER

 **casshole** i don't wanna know what it was about.

 **impala67** ^^

 **satan666** yeah u 2 don't

 **SALLY** oh

 **SALLY** o h

 **SALLY** o

 **SALLY** h.

 **gaybriel** i see,,, i see,,,,,

 **balthastar** i don't see

 **satan666** oops 🤷♂️🤷♂️🤷♂️🤷♂️🤷♂️

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo,,, would anyone read it if i wrote a hogwarts au?? or an avengers crossover?


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gabriel likes to jack off to chris hemsworth, castiel knows what mpreg & a/b/o is, the winchester’s haven’t seen endgame yet, and jack spoils endgame for them. 
> 
> ( no actual endgame spoilers!! just one for infinity war & if ur a big ass marvel fan and haven’t seen that,,, then?? leave??? )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is like 7392730293732 million years late i’ve been busy w skating & school & trying to get my shit together and actually write smth;((  
> also, i’ve been indulging mysef in loki-redemption fics because uh i love him  
> endgame hurt man

**gaybriel** WHAT THEFUCK WAS TAHGS IM SUINEG

 **surely.michael** oh dear lord

 **gaybriel** IM FUVKIDNDG I HATE THSID MARVEL CAN BURN FUCK AMNDDJSJSN

 **crowleg** DID U SEE ENDGAME DISBSKSJ

 **gaybriel** UHH YEAH IM

 **gaybriel** IM FUCK THIS

 **gaybriel** I CANT EBELEUVE

 **impala67** NO SPOILERS PLS I HAVENT SEEN IT NONONONONONO

 **SALLY** yEAH SHUT UP GABE IM SEEING IY LIKE IN TWO DAYD

 **witchbitch** what’re they talking about

 **casshole** the new avengers movie

 **witchbitch** the one where everyone turns to dust????

 **gaybriel** NO U FCKER TABT WAS INFINITH WAR THIS IS ENDGAMR

 **casshole** to be fair, gabriel, there has been no marvel movie in the history of EVER that was called either ‘infinith war’ or ‘endgamr’

 **satan666** endgamr sounds like a minecraft user name 🤪🤪

 **satan666** so quirky xddd

 **gaybriel** nick get off of tumblr

 **satan666** actually i’m on ao3

 **satan666** there’s a limited selection of stuff on here when u filter out ocs, reader/self inserts, a/b/o’s, and mpreg

 **surely.michael** what does mpreg mean

 **witchbitch** yeah i second that what do all of those mean

 **crowleg** DJDBDKDJ JO EHY WHYW WHEY

 **gaybriel** oh shite

 **balthastar** cassie close ur eyes

 **casshole** why?? i already know what all of those mean.

 **surely.michael** cas explain

 **SALLY** oh g o f

 **casshole** ocs are original characters inserts into a fanfiction, reader/self inserts are when an author of a fanfic includes the reader or a character based off of themselves in the story, a/b/o’s is the alpha/beta/omega verse, and mpreg is male pregnancy

 **impala67** why the FUCK do you know this

 **gaybriel** i,,,, second that

 **casshole** lucifer doesn’t clear his search history

 **satan666** oofles

 **balthastar** ‘oofles’, rlly??

 **satan666** yeah, oofles, celine doin

 **impala67** wait quick sam remember what u todl me the other day

 **SALLY** no no no shut up

 **crowleg** what’d he tell u

 **impala67** his favorite singer is celine :00

 **balthastar** 🅱️locked and 🚫🚫🚫reported 🤧🤧😤😤😤

 **surely.michael** oh joy another conversation about how much balthazar hates celine dion

 **witchbitch**  what

 **gaybriel** hey guys guess what i made myseld happy because i was still crying over this movie

 **satan666** it’s been??? like an hour since u finished it

 **gaybriel**  yeah but i jacked off thirty mins ago to chris hemsworth 😍😍😍

 **gaybriel** that’s what i did

 **crowleg** KDNSKSKDNSJSK OHMYGOD

 **SALLY** IM

 **casshole** gabriel no

 **satan666** gabriel yes

 **gaybriel** yes gabriel yes

 **surely.michael** third person who??

 **gaybriel** 🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪

 **witchbitch** whoa

 **satan666** quick someone wpoil endgame for sam and dean tehyre the only ones who havent seen it except rowena

 **impala67** NO AsSTOP

 **cocaineboi** ok

 **cocaineboi** spongebob dies


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deadass just anti hentai hentai club and cas being a lowkey savage and highest gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dbsjsjbdjsjd sorry it’s been like 8382837392748283 years i’ve been skating for like 5 hours everyday plus my homeschooling and writing a season 7 destiel au so y’know how it be 😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔
> 
> i’m just so tired at the end of everyday and i’ve been sick constantly and i’ve had like 282728272 allergic reactions that i’ve had to do epipens for??? just stress and everything lol because the universe fucking hates me and i’m allergic to my blankets and my fucking allergy medicine like c’mon man??? how,,,??? the fuck???????
> 
> anyways, i hope ur doing well, and i’ll try to update more!!! this chapter is kinda all over the place oops— love u!!!!

**gaybriel** penis

 **impala67** what the fuck gabe

 **casshole** yum

 **impala67** ⁉️⁉️⁉️⁉️⁉️⁉️

 **gaybriel** i stick my dick in ur mother

 **surely.michael** oh FUCK no

 **surely.michael** not this song

 **surely.michael** anything but this song

 **crowleg** what is it??????

 **surely.michael** anti hentai hentai club

 **witchbitch** that just sounds bad

 **satan666** skrrt skrrt

 **surely.michael** LUCIFER NO

 **gaybriel** her tits have milk like utters

 **balthastar** nice

 **casshole** no

 **impala67** ???????????????

 **satan666** ooh ooh ooh ooh

 **gaybriel** my dick looks like a cucumber

 **SALLY** if the whole foot size thing is true, that’d be inaccurate

 **surely.michael** i can confirm it’s small

 **surely.michael** like a fucking baby carrot

 **satan666** brrp brrp

 **impala67** wait

 **impala67** what

 **witchbitch** gross man

 **casshole** wait he’s right gabriel likes to walk around the house naked there is no incest going on in my Good Christian Suburbs

 **SALLY** oh okay

 **witchbitch** that doesn’t seem much better

 **gaybriel** i’m fucking ur mom in the ass

 **satan666** anal anal anal anal

 **crowleg** when will they stop

 **crowleg** this is making me uncomfortable

 **balthastar** it’s making all of us uncomfortable

 **gaybriel** blow on my dick like brass

 **satan666** oral oral oral

 **impala67** GUYS I DONT LIKE THIS

 **surely.michael** nobody does

 **gaybriel** she is ugly but her pussy first class

 **witchbitch** oh my god

 **satan666** vagina vagina

 **witchbitch** oh my g o d

 **gaybriel** pulling up on ur roblex server

 **satan666** oof oof

 **crowleg** OOF OOF OH DNDHJDJS AHHAHAHA

 **gaybriel** i’ll kill ur family like cancer

 **SALLY** kill dean pls

 **impala67** no

 **casshole** 🤷♀️🤷♀️🤷♀️

 **satan666** oof

 **gaybriel** suck my wiener

 **crowleg** suck thanos weiner

 **surely.michael** NO.

 **gaybriel** i stay fucking grandmas out here

 **witchbitch** CROWLEY I DITN LIEK THIS I WNANA LEAVE

 **casshole** we all wanna leave rowena

 **casshole** but we can’t

 **casshole** this i actual hell

 **satan666** yeah

 **gaybriel**  grandmas be sucking on my dangly dong

 **impala67** D A N G L Y D O N G

 **satan666** u already know it

 **gaybriel** don’t fuck with me i might pull up and fuck ur goldfish

 **SALLY** no

 **impala67** jdjsjsjekeowjs why

 **gaybriel** u already know what the fuck is going on, 🅱️

 **crowleg** PLEASE STOP

 **casshole** yeah 🅱️lease stop

 **surely.micahel** CAS NO

 **gaybriel** shlurp my meat son

 **balthastar** shlurp

 **balthastar** 👅👅👅👅👅👅👅👅👅

 **impala67** no why

 **satan666** no homo

 **SALLY** yo dean

 **impala67** stop

 **gaybriel** i LiKe VaGiNaS iM nOt GaY

 **casshole** ur as gay as i am gabe shut up

 **impala67** wait ur gay????

 **casshole** dude i thought everyone knew that???????? we’ve been friends FOREVER, and you’ve never noticed my only crushes have been on boys???

 **impala67**  oh

 **impala67**  uh i’m bi

 **casshole** cool, i didn’t ask

 **gaybriel** JSJSJNEJDBDNSN S A VE GE BEAST

 **impale67** are you still mad at me??

 **casshole** i can’t tell if that’s rhetorical or not.

 **impala67** it wasn’t supposed to be,,,?

 **casshole** ok.

 **impala67** cas

 **impala67** cas???

 **impala67** cas jfc reply man

 **gaybriel** god cas ur so petty

 **satan666** seriously i came for a good time and now i’m feeling bad for DEAN of all people

 **satan666** not rlly but lmao dean ur an ass

 **impala67** hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **satan666** 🤷♀️🤷♀️🤷♀️🤷♀️

 **SALLY** it’s true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also btw the song is anti hentai hentai club by lol spryte & my pal on wattpad introduced me to it so mega shoutout to her
> 
> also follow me on wp, i’m more active there for now??? atm my username is balthazars owo


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gabriel gets airpods, gabriel loses airpods, and chuck is god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way longer than it had a right to sorry lol at least it wasn’t like 2 weeks again am i right 🤷🤷
> 
> also!! would anyone who actually reads these notes be interested in an au season 7 where leviathan castiel replaces dick roman orrrr nah

**gaybriel** guys i got my airpods

 **crowleg** stfu we don’t care

 **satan666** how did u get dad 2 buy u airpods

 **gaybriel** i stole cash from his wallet 🤪🤪🤪

 **surely.michael** i’m screenshotting and sending

 **impala67** 😔😔😔😔😔 i want airpods sam

 **SALLY** and i want a smart older brother but nobody gets what they want 👀👀👀

 **witchbitch** someone send airpod memes

 **casshole** yes those are superior to life

 **impala67** ur superior to life cas 🤩🤩

 **casshole** huh

 **SALLY** !!!!!!!

 **satan666** here u go rowena

**gaybriel** oh yes minecraft is the shit

 **satan666** no

**SALLY** NDJDJSJDMKDKS

 **impala67** OHMYGOD

**satan666**

**satan666**

**balthastar** FUCK

**satan666**

**gaybriel** JSHSKSNSKHS OH MY GOD LUCIFER WHY

**satan666**

**satan666**

**satan666**

**satan666**

**satan666**

**satan666**

**crowleg** KSBSJSNDK OH MY GOD OH MY GOD

 **SALLY** shut up i’m a jake pauler

 **SALLY** 🤟🤟✌️✌️👊👊🖕🖕🖕

 **impala67** shut up no ur not 

 **SALLY** yes i am 👊😔😔

 **satan666** 👏 begone 👏 u 👏 thot 👏

**satan666** that was my last one ;((

 **witchbitch** these were all they can’t hear us memes wtf u uncultured swine

 **gaybriel** CASTIEL FUCK U

 **impala67** what’d he do

 **gaybriel** HE TOOK MY FUCKING AIRPODS OUT OF MY BACKPACK AS I WAS WATCHING

 **satan666** HAHSHSHSJSJD

 **surely.michael** LMAO GABRIEL U LOST UR AIRPODS ALREADY

 **gaybriel** NO THEY WERE STOLEN

 **crowleg** the airpods u bought with ur dad’s stolen money were stolen by ur younger brother

 **crowleg** nice

 **SALLY** jfc crowley

 **crowleg** 🤪🤪🤪

 **gaybriel** stfu

 **casshole**  

 

**witchbitch** jfc thatangle makes u look so old

 **witchbitch** u have stubble

 **gaybriel** NO STOP SJEIOSSN WHAT THE FUCK WHRRE TEH FUCK ARE YOU

 **gaybriel** WHEEE R U RUNNING TO

 **casshole** where do u think

 **casshole** i’m home 

 

**satan666** HAHAHAHA

 **SALLY** OMFG

 **gaybriel** stOP IM GOING TO FUCJING KILL YOU CASTIEL

 ** _casshole_** _has added_ _**chuckshurleys** to_  _ **pete wentz fuckers**_

 **satan666** oh no

 **chuckshurleys** Hello children

 **casshole** hi dad

 **casshole** there’s something in ur toilet for u to flush

 **chuckshurleys** Did Lucifer shit in my toilet again

 **impala67** ‘again’

 **chuckshurleys** Dean change your user to impala69

 **chuckshurleys** That’s better

 **crowleg** i don’t think it’s legal for u to act like this

 **crowleg** teacher

 **chuckshurleys** Castiel why r there airpods in my toilet

 **surley.michael** gabriel stole money from u and cas stole them from gabriel’s backpack

 **casshole** and i ran home before gabriel could get here and now they’re in the toilet

 **chuckshurleys** Okay

 **chuckshurleys** I just flushed the airpods

 _ **chuckshurleys** has left_  _ **pete wentz fuckers**_

 **impala67** what the fuck

 **impala67** also

_**impala67** has changed their name to **impala69**_

**impala69** baby’s not from 1969 but it is more relevant 🤪🤪

 **gaybriel** CASTIEL

_**gaybriel** has changed  **casshole’s** nameto 🅱️ **itch**_

🅱️ **itch** oh yes the revenge levels are soaring

🅱️ **itch** gerard would be proud gabriel

 **gaybriel** shUT UP ILL GET U BACK ALTER

🅱️ **itch** mhm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did chuck get home so quickly? where’s jack??? when will destiel become canon in this fic?????? how did cas get so sassy in a matter of .00000001 seconds???
> 
> all things i’ve asked myself while writing this chapter.


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cas is exposed, sam is too, and crowley is now David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yes i have no valid excuse for how late this chapter is??? i’ve been with my grandparents and Nobody else at ALL for like,, two weeks and i couldn’t even work up the strength to write anything at all???? homeschooling and then i was in the hospital too??? so i mean,,, yeehaw ig 🤠🤠  
> go follow my wattpad if you want to, my username is currently @luclfers

_🅱️ **itch** has changed **crowleg’s** name to **davidtennant**_

**davidtennant** wtf man

 **davidtennant** not that i don’t have a Big Gay Crush on david

🅱️ **itch** good omens.

 **davidtennant** uh ok

 **surely.michael** omg i’m starting that show rn

 **davidtennant** it was a book first

 **SALLY** ?? i’m so lost

 **satan666** when are you not though lmfao

 **witchbitch** oh shit

 **SALLY** that stung

 **satan666** uwu

 **gaybriel** owo

 **impala69** ,,,uwo

 **gaybriel** ew dean u fucked it up

 **impala69** :’)

 **surely.michael** lmao

 **cocaineboi** hi

 **satan666** whoa ur still on thischat wtf

 **davidtennant** i completely forget u existed

🅱️ **itch** i didn’t

 **gaybriel** you’re like a fucking elephant cas like you remember everything

 **surely.michael** omg yeah

 **surely.michael** the mickey mouse cup

 **surely.michael** i’m still getting ‘karma’ for that to this day

 **satan666** SJSJSJ

🅱️ **itch** OH GOD NO STOP

 **impala69** whoa what was that

 **satan666** OKAY WAIT I WANNA TELL IT

 **gaybriel** FFFFFFFFfine

 **satan666** SO WHEN HE WAS A BABY HE HAD THIS BLUE MICKEY MOUSE CUP

 **satan666** AND HE LOVED THAT FUCKING CUP RIGHT

 **satan666** SO ONE DAY HE HAS IT WITH HIM AND IT FUCKING ROLLS UNDER MICHAEL’S DESK WHEN CAS WAS IN HIS ROOM

 **satan666** AND CAS DIDN’T REALIZE AND HE EVENTUALLY THE MI L K IN THE CUP STARTED SMELLING SO FUCKING BAD IT MICHAEL’S ROOM

 **satan666** SO DAD CALLED AN EXTERMINATOR AND WE FOUND OUT IT WAS THE SIPPY CUP UNDER HIS DESK

 **satan666** AND MICHAEL TOSSED IT

 **gaybriel** HUGE dick move

 **surely.michael** shhJSJS I’M SORRY OKAY

 **satan666** AND WE TOLD CAS EVERYTIME HE’D ASK THAT HIS MICKEY MOUSE CUP WAS IN THE DISHWASHER

 **satan666** BUT LAST YEAR DAD TOLD HIM AND FJDBZJJS

 **satan666** OH MY GOD HE WAS SO PISSED HE’S BEEN ASKING FOR YEARS AND SHShsjdh

 **davidtennant** DIDBSJBFJEND OMG

 **davidtennant** IM LOSING MY SHIT THE MICKEY MOUSE CUP DIFHSNNDXHHRBFJDN

🅱️ **itch** fuck u all

 **impala69** cas don’t feel bad sam’s the same way

 **SALLY** nonononono no i know what you’re gonna no

 **impala69** oops too late 🤪🤪

 **impala69** he’s allergic to dairy right

 **impala69** so one day he’s at school and he stepped on a fucking oreo and this teacher made him pick it impala69 ad he’s like no i’m allergic

 **impala69** and she like hahaha no pick it up with a towel

 **impala69** and every time we have a guest over we come back to this story

 **gaybriel** OMFG THAT’S AMZISNH

 **SALLY** no it really wasn’t :(

 **satan666** press f for respects to the crushed oreo

 **SALLY** f

 **witchbitch** f

 **davidtennant** f

🅱️ **itch** f

 **cocaineboi** f

 **surely.michael** f

 **impala69** f

 **impala69** uck i love you cas be my boyfriend let me take you to homecoming please fuck i love you so much? we’ve been through so much together and i’m so sorry i’m such an asshole almost all the time you really don’t deserve me but i love you so much and agh i’m sorry if i just fucked things up between us but dhsjsj god i love you and it’s not just a teenage love because i KNOW you and i trust you and i just fucking love you so fucking much oh my gognunnyudrtyhu h djdnndk  
lmnb  
mdmsksklsjsnsmse


	13. thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> castiel’s been drinking his dumb bitch juice and so has dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should probably tag this as slow burn lmao?? anyways sorry it’s been forever ive been in a bad place so yknow

**gaybriel** oh my fucking god dean what

 **SALLY** cASTIEL SHURLEY OH MY FUCKING HOD REPLY TO THIS I SWEAR RO FDOD

 **balthastar** oh shit

🅱️ **itch** oh

🅱️ **itch** dean that means a lot to me but i’m taken? 

🅱️ **itch** seriously, you’re my best friend, and i love you, but not like that. and when i did, you were dating lisa. i’ve tried to move on. and i have. 

 **impala69** hi guys it’s charlie and fuck you castiel dean cares a lot about you

 **satan666** did u seriously steal his phone and send this jfc charlie

_**impala69** has added **jesus** to the chat_

**jesus** fuck u man 

 **jesus** fuck all of u 

 **jesus** dean deserves better

🅱️ **itch** for the record, i’m not saying i never had feelings for him. i did. i told him. he rejected me. in eighth grade.

 **jesus** theee years ago

 **SALLY** i never knew this what the fuck dean

 **impala69** oh my god i’m sorry cas

 **impala69** charlie stoke my phone i promise none of that is true

 **impala69** i don’t like u like that

🅱️ **itch** okay nice 

 **SALLY** oh,,,,, shit 

 **gaybriel**  IM FUCKDINEG

 **davidtennant** :’’’’’)

 **surely.michael** oh my god you are bomg idiots 

 **jesus** what the fuck

 **satan666** wait cass who r u dating

🅱️ **itch** lol his name is mick

 **SALLY** mick davies??????

🅱️ **itch** si mi amigo

 **surley.michael** isn’t he like arthur ketch’s adopted brother

 **jesus** yeah he is

 **impala69** he’s an,, asshole

🅱️ **itch** mick isn’t 

 **impala69** no arthur

 **witchbitch** i sense no lies

_**davidtennant** has added **dickmavies** to the chat_

🅱️ **itch** hi love

 **dickmavies** hi bby 

 **gaybriel** i don’t like u

 **dickmavies** oh

 **dickmavies** but?? i care a lot about cas so

 **impala69** cas

 **satan666** 👀👀👀

 **jesus** and shit shall go down


	14. fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucifer lost his dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend basically wrote this with me so y’know how it be ;(

**satan666** y’all,,,, i lost my dick

 **impala69** yo What The Fuck

 **davidtennant** did it hurt

 **satan666** yes 

**surely.michael** what did you do

🅱️ **itch** i bet raphael chopped it off with a fingernail file

 **SALLY** i’m losing mySHIT oh mY god

 **satan666** no i stole gabriel’s fidget spinner and put a razor on it and tried to make a battle spinner and my dick got chopped off

 **witchbitch** wait but why,,, was it so close to ur dick

 **satan666** because it CAN be

 **satan666**  anyways i’m in the emergency room right now i had to call 911 because i’m home alone

 **impala69** JDHDJDBSJHDJAJSJDBSKDHJDHD OH MY FUCKSUNG FHSOD

🅱️ **itch** no more blowjofs 4 u 🤧🤧

 **dickmavies** are you floridian

 **satan666** no i a lesbian

 **jesus** i thought u were american

 **gaybriel** OH MY GOD IM LSOKG MY SHIT ARE YOU SERIOUSLY IN THE ER

 **surely.michael** i can confirm he is for some fucking reason i’m the emergency contact behind dad cause he never FUCKING picks up 

 **surely.michael** i deadass just had to drive over there man whybthe fuck i stopped an intense chess game for this

🅱️ **itch** are you there

 **surely.michael** yes

 **SALLY** is there a lot of blood

 **surely.michael** yes

 **satan666** yes

 **witchbitch** is ur dick fully disconnected from ur body

 **surely.michael** no

 **satan666** yes i lost it it ran away

 **davidtennant** i’ll put an apb out on satan’s dick 

 **satan666** yay

 **satan666** thank u i need it my dick is gone

 **SALLY** god what drugs did they give u

 **cocaineboi** i’ll take some

 **surely.michael** his dick isn’t actually gone it’s just bloody

 **satan666** stFU MICAHEL ITS GONE IT RAN AWYAYYY

 **gaybriel** wait wait wait

 **gaybriel** lucifer i have ur dicke right here

 **satan666** YOU THEIF

 **jesus** jesus christ 

 **satan666** GIVE IT ABCK RAIGHT NOW

 **impala69** oh my fuck oh my FUCK IMDBBSBSHSBSBDKA

_🅱️ **itch** has changed the name of the chat to **satan lost his dick**_

**witchbitch** i don’t have a dick to lose

 **SALLY** lucifer can i borrow ur battle spinner i wanna throttle dean

 **jesus** same

 **satan666** noooo not my battle spinenr

 **satan666** noodnndnbdbfbg hhbang h hh

 **surely.michael** he passed out

 **gaybriel** i’m,,, i’m losing my shit

 **SALLY** wait does ur dad know

 **surely.michael** they called him but he didn’t pick up lmao

 **impala69** sigh

 **gaybriel** Mega Sigh

🅱️ **itch** we must hold a funeral for lucifer's genitals

 **surely.michael**  god please don’t ever say that w or d again

 **witchbitch** ^^

 **cocaineboi** ^^^

 **impala69** ^^^^

 **gaybriel** ^^^^^

 **SALLY** ^^^^^^

 **balthastar** ^^^^^^^

 **dickmavies** ^^^^^^^^

 **davidtennant** hey i like lucifer’s dick

🅱️ **itch** moist

🅱️ **itch** genitalia

🅱️ **itch** god

🅱️ **itch** love

🅱️ **itch** vagina

🅱️ **itch** penis

 **jesus** all of those words scare me except for vagina

 **impala69** 😔😔😔

 **gaybriel**  r.i.p. lucifer’s dick

 **gaybriel** i’ll never have to hear him have sex in the middle of the night again

 **surely.michael** i agree with this sentiment wholeheartedly


	15. fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao go read my new fic pls!!! it’s called the entire history of you and it’s a destiel au

**gaybriel** happy canada day fuckers

 **SALLY** that was june 1st get ur shit together

 **satan666**  i think u mean july 😊😊

 **SALLY** rip happy 4th tho

 **davidtennant** i can’t beleive it’s july like pride month ended and idk how to feel it was my month to Shine

 **satan666**  yeehaw

_**cocaineboi**  has changed 🅱️ **itch’s** name to  **yeehaw**_

_**cocaineboi** has changed **gaybriel’s** name to **yeehaw**_

_**cocaineboi** has changed **dickmavies’s**  name to **yeehaw**_

_**cocaineboi** has changed **satan666’s**  name to **yeehaw**_

_**cocaineboi** has changed **SALLY’s**  name to **yeehaw**_

_**cocaineboi** has changed **davidtennant’s**  name to **yeehaw**_

_**cocaineboi** has changed **jesus’s**  name to **yeehaw**_

_**cocaineboi** has changed **impala69’s**  name to **yeehaw**_

_**cocaineboi** has changed **surely.michael’s**  name to **yeehaw**_

_**cocaineboi** has changed **witchbitch’s**  name to **yeehaw**_

_**cocaineboi** has changed **balthastar’s** name to **yeehaw**_

_**cocaineboi**  has changed their name to **yeehaw**_

_**cocaineboi** has changed the name of the chat to **yeehaw**_

**yeehaw** jack what the fuck

 **yeehaw** jack are u high oh my god

 **yeehaw** im

 **yeehaw** what the FUCK

 **yeehaw** uhhh this is so confusing

 **yeehaw** guys u know what this means

 **yeehaw** anonymous confessions

 **yeehaw** i love cas

 **yeehaw** i love u too mick

 **yeehaw** oh

 **yeehaw** okay

 **yeehaw** id let pete wentz fuck me

 **yeehaw** i cheated on my finals last year sjdhjsjdkd

 **yeehaw** once i tripped and fell and bruised my boob

 **yeehaw** my dick is still numb after the war with the battle spinner

 **yeehaw** i’m adding some more ppl to the chat

_**yeehaw** has added **laffite** to **yeehaw**_

_**yeehaw** has changed **laffite’s** name to **yeehaw**_

_**yeehaw** has added **garthed**  to **yeehaw**_

_**yeehaw** has changed **garthed** ‘s name to **yeehaw**_

_**yeehaw** has added **kevintran** to **yeehaw**_

_**yeehaw** has changed **kevintran’s** name to **yeehaw**_

**yeehaw** wtf

 **yeehaw** s

 **yeehaw** t

 **yeehaw** o

 **yeehaw** p

 **yeehaw** i don’t want to know if that was one person or four separate people

 **yeehaw** i don’t want to know why u feelthe need to clarify it as four SEPERATE people

 **yeehaw** shut up

 **yeehaw** oh my god i’m dying i can’t stand this wtf

_**yeehaw**  has changed their name to **michael**  _

**michael**  everyone change your name back goddamn

 **yeehaw** ur not the boss of me

 **yeehaw** but yeah let’s do it this is rlly confusing

_**yeehaw** has changed their name to **cas**_

_**yeehaw** has changed their name to **not dean**_

_**yeehaw** has changed their name to **not sam**_

**not sam** that wasn’t intended

_**yeehaw** has changed their name to **fergays mcdonalds**_

_**yeehaw** has changed their name to  **i hate everyone**_

**yeehaw** rowena is that u

 **yeehaw** no this is me i think that’s charlie

 **yeehaw** no i’m charlie

 **yeehaw** wait no i’m charlie

 **yeehaw** get it right i’m charlow

 **cas** i’m so confused

 **i hate everyone** i’m balthazar jfc

_**yeehaw** has changed their name to **rowen**_

**rowen** god i didn’t even finish typing

_**yeehaw** has changed their name to **hermionegranger**_

**yeehaw** charlie is that u

 **hermionegranger** yes 

_**yeehaw** has changed their name to **kevintran**_

**not dean** basic bitch

_**yeehaw** has changed their name to **hellfire** 👹👹👹_

**cas**  my brother,,, stab

 **cas** **satan but stab works too

_**yeehaw** has changed their name to **mickeymouse**_

_**yeehaw** has changed their name to **garthed**_

_**yeehaw** has changed their name to **benji**_

_**yeehaw** has changed their name to **PENIS**_

**rowen** hi gabe

 **PENIS** hello

 **hermionegranger** so this leaves

 **garthed** who the fuck are yall

 **not sam** long story man long story

 **michael** lol yeah

 _ **hellfire** 👹👹👹 has changed  **yeehaw’s** name to the  **jackass kline**_  

 **PENIS** this is true 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said pls go read the entire history of u or i’ll abandon this >:))

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this isn’t even as funny as i wanted it to be but uhh bye


End file.
